Don't Go
by riley.noble
Summary: "I do love you Lizzy. I'll never really be gone, I promise." His words echoed around her, and Lizzy found herself grasping empty air.


"Just kiss me," Fred whispered, "and say Drop Dead Fred...now..." As their foreheads touched softly, Lizzy's heart swelled with sadness, and a tear found its way down her cheek as she tilted her head back and kissed him. It was short, too short, but sweet, and the flurry of wonderful and overpowering emotions left her facing two choices. Two nearly impossible choices:

The first, which was what everyone, even Fred, was expecting, was for her to simply say his name and never see him again. This was of course what she knew would give her the normal, happy life with Mickey that she had almost imagined for herself. But after their lips met for that brief moment, the urge to kiss him again and again became too great for her to bear, and when she opened her mouth to say his name, what emerged was an almost inaudible moan, and she pressed her lips against his again, holding him closer.

Fred had only seconds to feel utter despair, then complete shock, and finally total elation before he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his body to hers.

Fred knew. He knew that it was illegal, and even dangerous for and I.F. to be with a human, and chances were that they would both be pulled into the limbo between the real and imaginary worlds, either that or…but the thought was lost and he didn't care. In fact, he had never cared about anything less in his entire life.

Somehow they had found their way to the floor, and the way she pulled at his blazer, begging for more, drove him to the brink of insanity.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, his jacket lay beside them and his shirt had been roughly un-tucked and unbuttoned. It was a feat trying to remove her dress, but they managed, and for a moment they held each other quietly and breathed.

It took no time at all for the tension to be too much, and Fred eagerly broke the stillness by kissing his Lizzy again, and moving to become one with her forever.

The sound of their breathing and moans melded together into a symphony, the most beautiful and pure music ever experienced by the soul, real or imaginary. They pulsed together as the music grew more intense, and more sweet. Just as they were sure they might be lost in it forever, the glorious melody came to a triumphant close, and Fred and Lizzy lay in each others arms, breathing heavily.

As his racing heart calmed, Fred began to think…and with his thoughts came the realization that Lizzy couldn't survive in Limbo. Limbo was meant only for I.F.s like himself who were assigned to a child, and if Lizzy stayed their for too long, she would also become imaginary, and what was worse, all the people she knew, her friends, Mickey (bleah), her mother (MEGA BLEAH)…they would soon forget that she ever existed. Lizzy would only suffer while watching her own life melt away. She would have him, yes, but he knew that he wasn't enough for her. He wasn't human…he wasn't real, and he could never give her everything she needed.

If he left her and was assigned to another child, one close to her perhaps, he could still see her sometimes…oh, but she wouldn't be able to see him anymore. But if he stayed and remained her imaginary friend forever…well, that would only hurt her.

"What can I do…?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" Lizzy sighed beside him. He closed his eyes sadly. He couldn't stay. He knew it would be better for her if he left. She could have a real life and a family, and she would remember him.

"Lizzy," he said quietly, turning to her. "You have to do something for me,"

"What is it?" She smiled at him, but as she took in the sad and serious look on his face, her smile faded.

"Lizzy…snotface," he laughed softly. "You have to say it. My name, you have to-"

"No, I won't. You're can't leave me, I don't care what that stupid Doctor says!"

"Lizzy you have to understand, if you don't get out of here you will fade away into nothing! Your friends and family won't know that you exist and you'll have to watch it happen!"

"And you have to understand that I love you!" She cried.

"Yes, Lizzy, I know, believe me I know all too well…and I love you too, with every fiber of what I am…and that's why I have to go."

Lizzy just shook her head, and as she did so, her hair began to fade.

"Lizzy, you have to listen to me! It's already starting!" Lizzy covered her face to hide her tears. Fred decided to try a different tactic.

"Lizzy, how long have we been friends? Best friends, come on, how long?"

Her response was muffled, "Since...as long as I can remember."

"Right! And who's the one you could always count on and tell your secrets to?"

"You...I guess," she laughed quietly.

"Exactly...now, who do you love?"

This time her answer was instant, "You, I love you."

"Too right! And did you see your mother's face when you told her I'd come back!"

"I sure did. She was horrified!" They laughed together, and as the joy of their shared memories rose between them, Fred tried one last time to help her.

"And what did you always tell her when she got upset!"

"I'd tell her Drop Dead Fred did it!"

There was a pause as the realization filled Lizzy's eyes and morphed her expression.

"No," She gave Fred a look he wished he'd braced himself for; it was the look of someone who had been betrayed.

"Why? How could you? Why! I can't believe you'd...you said-" the tears came again, and she pushed against him as he pulled her into his arms. After a moment she ceased her fighting and simply stood and cried. Her hair was solid again, he saw, but his own body had now begun to fade. He knew she'd noticed this when she suddenly grasped for him urgently. He held her as tightly as he could manage.

"I do love you, Lizzy. I'll never really be gone, I promise." His final words echoed around her, and Lizzy found herself grasping empty air.

The rest is history.


End file.
